Can Someone lost, be truely found?
by Lora Helen
Summary: There is something the matter with Duo, Quatre finds out but things don't seem to be too bad. Just how badly can things turn out, and can they be corrected?


Can Someone Lost Be Truly Found?  
  
Disclaimer, Its Mine!! All mine!! Mwa ha ha ha ha haaaa! *slaps self in the face* sorry, it isn't mine, it belongs to sunrise, all I do is borrow the characters, mess around with them and then send them back slightly rumpled!!  
  
A/N  
  
Heya , it is very late at night but this idea has been calling to me for months so I finally gave in and put it down on paper. I KNOW I should be working on Prophecy of Love, Do not leave me ever and Loneliest number is 01, but this has been put off for as long as I can handle. What can I say, when I get an idea I can't hold it in for long, I will work on the other fics, I promise!  
  
The pilots are 18 I think I decided (though they are far more grown up than most people are at that age) and it is before Endless Waltz, but not that long before!  
  
Warning-,Will contain much of my much loved sappy stuff, (just not much in this chappie) Is gonna get pretty angsty but will have a lovely ending, I love love and so naturally there will be plenty of that too, once I have finished my round about route of getting there. YAOI \^o^/ Male + Male (for those who are less informed) and yup, you guessed it 1x2x1 and 2x1x2 also 3x4x3 and 4x3x4. This is a 1x2 get together fic, but the plot (YAH!! I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLOT!!) Is not a simple one for our poor pilots, but me being me, no matter how bad things seem, this WILL have a sweet ending! So please read and leave me a review, also, I may soon be looking for an impartial proof reader, so if u are interested, then please let me know!!  
  
Thanks guys, c ya at the end!!  
  
.Blah. = thoughts  
  
".Blah." = speech  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One- The Tragic Capture  
  
"Come on Duo, you cant keep things hidden from me and you know you cant!" Quatre said calmly as he chased the braided pilot around the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean 'keep things hidden' Quat?" Duo replied, keeping his face in a perfect mask of innocence and crawling away over the worktop.  
  
"Duo!! You know perfectly well what I mean. And you can't hide it from me, I recognise the symptoms!"  
  
"The symptoms of what Quat??" Duo asked, completing his attempted escape over the table, "I'm not sick!"  
  
Quatre smiled, "I didn't mean those kind of symptoms, I know what you are feeling Duo, all I want to know is who it is for and then I can help you!"  
  
Duo looked up at Quatre and shrugged, "I really dunno what you are trying to get at buddy!"  
  
"Love Duo, love!"  
  
"Love!! What do you mean Love??"  
  
"Oh Duo!" Quatre said with a wry smile, "I've seen the way you gaze off into space, doodle hearts all over .. Everything and loose concentration, just tell me who its over, I can feel your confusion and maybe I can help. Trowa and I thought it was hopeless, but look how we are, still perfect."  
  
Duo sighed and sank onto one of the kitchen chairs, "Oh Quat, it was so much easier for you, you're sweet, quiet, helpful and Trowa returned your feelings, I'm 'Shinigami, the braided Baka, and loud-mouth-Maxwell!! What hope is there that the perfect soldier would ever want me??"  
  
Quatre was shocked, though he did well to hide it, he had expected his braided friend to be fawning over that Hilde girl, possibly even miss Relena, he had at least thought Duo was straight, not that it bothered him, that would be the pot calling the kettle black!  
  
"Heero, I should have guessed!" Quatre said thoughtfully, partly just to hide is shock.  
  
Duo glanced up at him, "You know I can't tell him Quat, unlike your calm clown, The Perfect soldier would probably try to eat me alive if I even touched him, but.. Would you do me a favour?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Thank you buddy, it may sound a little odd, but if anything ever happened to me, would you tell Heero how I felt about him, I don't want him to die and him never know the truth, and we do have a dangerous profession!"  
  
Quatre smiled at his braided friend, "Of course I will Duo, but I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks!"  
  
Duo grinned "Would I ever do something like that, I mean, without me who would keep you guys smiling?"  
  
Quatre grinned back and hugged his braided friend, "Thank you for talking to me, and if Heero has any sense he will see how you feel, it would be better if you told him yourself, but things may still turn out for the best."  
  
I hope so, I really do! Duo thought as he watched Quatre leave the room.  
  
Duo leant on the kitchen table. Images of Heero kept flitting through his mind, Heero smirking, Heero glaring, Heero glaring, and Oh yes, Heero glaring. Duo grinned at his imagination but soon found himself thinking about how Heero would react to the news of his death, if and when it happened. Anger at Duo's incapability and incompetence, indifference, Worry?? Heh, that's a joke, but no matter how he tried, he could not shift his minds image of a concerned Heero out of his head.  
  
"Man, this is so stupid, there might not be a hope in hell that the perfect soldier could want me, but it isn't in the Maxwell nature to go down with out a fight, I have to tell him, and I had better do it now, before I change my mind." Duo said, bringing his fist down on the table with a thump and raising from his seat.  
  
Surprised as he was at his own resolve he stood an made his way out of the kitchen, through the living room, where Quatre and Trowa were bunched together on the couch and Wu-Fei was starring irritably out of the window, and up the stairs to the room he knew Heero would be sitting in typing at his laptop.  
  
Heero had a room to himself, Quatre and Trowa shared a room, and possibly other things, Duo often thought with a smirk, and Duo himself shared a room with Wu-Fei, possibly more for his own amusement than out of necessity.  
  
Duo knocked quietly on the door, there was no reply, he knocked again a little harder. Still nothing. Duo knocked a third time, practically breaking the door down with the force of his fist and was finally rewarded with a grunt of recognition. He opened the door and wandered inside.  
  
"Heya Hee-Chan!!" He said as he sauntered across the room to where the stoic Wing pilot was seated, and wait for it .. TYPING!!!  
  
Tap tap tappity tap tap. "Hn!" tap tap tap.  
  
"Vocal as ever I see, do ya have time for a chat, cos I .. Umm .. I sorta need ta ask ya something Hee-Chan!!  
  
"Hn." The tapping stopped, "Don't call me that Baka!"  
  
Duo saluted, "Sure thing Heeerrrrroooo!!" he replied with a manic grin and making the others name far longer and more pronounced than was really necessary.  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted again, "get on with it!""  
  
Duo dropped his cheery grin, he was scared, he didn't want to destroy what little friendship he had with Heero for the sake of his own desire, but he couldn't lie, if he tied to leave now someone, would ask him if he was alright and he would have to tell them the truth, it was bad enough that Quatre knew, but there was only one option left for him now.  
  
"Well Heero .. Ya see, the thing is .well, it's like this. I, umm .. For the past year I .. What I'm trying to say, umm, Heero is that I .. I think I'm falling in lo-  
  
BLEEEEEP BLEEEEEEP BLEEEEEP BLEEEEEEP  
  
-MESSAGE ALERT- flashed across the computer screen.  
  
Heero turned his attention away from the stuttering braided youth and picked up the message that had arrived on his laptop. "Hn!" He grunted and then turned his attention back to Duo. "Get your things together, we have a mission." And with that he strode past Duo out of the room and downstairs to inform the others.  
  
Duo stood dumbly for a few moments, he had lost his chance, for the first time Heero had actually been willing to listen to him and it had been messed up, by a computer no less.  
  
Nothing can be done about it now, I guess I had better get ready. he glared accusingly at the laptop before shuffling out of the room  
  
Ten minutes later saw the five Gundam pilots taking off in the aircrafts that would carry their Mobile Suits.  
  
The mission wasn't all that complicated, they had to destroy a Mobile suite production factory that was under OZ control and being used as a major base, there would of course be opposition, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. The base had been discovered early that morning and Dr J and the others viewed it as a significant enough threat to require the attention of the Gundams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Heeros POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wish I hadn't been so hard on him, but it is the only way I can possibly behave. I refuse to tell him how I feel. He is my friend, or at least he tries to be. I don't know if explaining my feelings to him would drive him away but it is a chance I am not willing to take. I would lose the only sense of humanity left to me if he left me alone with myself.  
  
We are nearly at the plant, hopefully this will be a short battle, it is a fairly run-of-the-mill mission. I don't see why it required all of us, I wish it hadn't required me and Duo to go, he was trying to tell me something when the mission brief came through, and I cant shake the feeling that it might have been important.  
  
Looking at the screen that shows the area around us I can see nothing but farmland, in all probability a large amount of it will be destroyed in the upcoming battle, but there is nothing we can do about it, we are simply tools of the war, destined to a life of doing what orders command us to, how I wish my life could have been different, that I could have been a normal person, not the cold and heartless perfect soldier.  
  
----------------------------still in Heeros POV-----------------------------  
  
The enemy thought it was a clever plan to try and surprise us, but we had been expecting that.  
  
As I swing Wings beam sabre and destroy one of the enemy mobile suites I glance at the view screens dotted around the cockpit to see how my comrades are doing. Quatre and Trowa are fighting over on the north side of the base, helping each other out when the need arises, Wu-Fei, solo as usual is making it his individual mission to destroy each section of the plant and base by himself, Duo is over on the west side of the base, the enemy are spread quite thinly, this is not going to be hard.  
  
There is a large explosion and I suddenly find my Gundam blasted sideways and thrown to the floor, there is a moment of circuitry collapse and then my monitors switch back on.  
  
Sandrock and Heavyarms are both on their knees, also hit by the blast, Shenlong seems to have been hit as well for it is partially buried under the ruins of the south side wall of the base. And Deathsythe ...  
  
"SHIT!!" I yell, Deathsythe appears to have been at the centre of the blast for its image is lost in a dense loud of black smoke.  
  
In one fluid motion I drag Wing to her feet and fly into the smoke, I have to get to Duo, I have to help him!!  
  
As the smoke begins to disperse I can see a twisted up lump of metal, the mangled remains of the Gundam Deathsythe. It must have been a trap, only an extreme amount of explosive or ammunition could destroy a Gundam, they must have been expecting us to split up ad laid the explosive down earlier planning to lure one of us over to it. I should have seen this, they were spreading themselves far to thinly and we fell for it!.  
  
I move Wing over to Deathsythe and with her help I remove the cockpit door.  
  
After an awkward landing, jumping from a Gundam is no easy thing, even for the Perfect Soldier, I sprint across the rubble and climb up towards the now open cockpit, looking in I give a yell of despair, Duo's Gone!!  
  
No, this isn't right!! They can't have Duo, we'd have seen them, No OZ member could have been that quick!!  
  
As I stare into the cockpit I can feel tears beginning to form in my eyes,  
  
he's gone, you've lost him now  
  
"NO!" I yell and smash my hands down on the beat up Gundam, I cant say why I do for in truth I don't know myself, but it feels right, I have to do something to relieve the pain before the others .. Ah, here they come, before the others get here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Un seen by the distressed Heero, Wu-Fei had been standing in the shadows of the destroyed Gundam watching with a sad smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.B.C (if you think I should!)  
  
A/N  
  
Well, there ya go guys, did ya like, I don't know quite how it turned out. I really hope you guys liked it, but if ya wouldn't mind, please let me know if I should carry on!!  
  
I would love a review, I don't even mind if it is good or bad, all the best guys!!  
  
Lora!! 


End file.
